


Smile Therapy

by faithinthepoor



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the drabbletag challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a>. Prompt - Smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Therapy

I am flesh and bone but there is no girl here, what’s left is too much to be just a memory but it is not River. I am more and less than I was, my boundaries bleed, I have no end, I steal things that aren’t mine. I used to reach, now I shrink. I drown in overwhelming complexity. Few things can calm me. Simon gives chemicals that bring oblivion but they change the connections and the signal becomes more scrambled. Kaylee is different, she is simple, she knows joy and she gives me peace that it fleeting but real.


End file.
